Commerce networks provide a means for electronically connecting buyers and suppliers. Buyers can enhance their supplier network by being electronically connected to many different suppliers. As a result, a buyer may be able to obtain better selection and pricing, and the suppliers may be able to realize additional sales.
Suppliers would like to provide information that describes the supplier capabilities online. Additionally, suppliers want to port their offline (brick-and-mortar) reputations, references, and provide potential new customers with the ability to interact with them further.
There is a need for systems, methods and apparatuses for a commerce network that evaluates and selects quotes of a commerce network.